


Clement (January 13, 2019)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2019 Daily Drabbles [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Golden Week, Training Camp, Word of the Day Prompt, of a sort??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Noya enjoys some nice weather.Word of the Day: Clementinclined to be merciful: lenientnot severe: mild





	Clement (January 13, 2019)

Noya was lying on the grass. It was late afternoon, the sun still up but with that golden quality to it that made the world seem sleepy. A breeze whispered through the grass, cooling the temperature perfectly. It was a damn nice day.

A clamor of voices from the gym doors: break was over. Noya heaved himself up off the grass, shaking himself loose. Golden Week was always hellish, no matter how nice the weather, but at least they were always given some time outside to rest.


End file.
